Eye contact
by MoLoveAnime
Summary: Arthur just moved into America and goes for the first time to his new school. There he meets Alfred, a boy who is  according to Arthur  very annoying, but Arthurs mind changes dramatically on the moment he looks into Alfreds eyes.


_I'm lost… I'm lost in his blue eyes. They are holding me in their grip while his face is slowly coming closer. Feeling hypnotized, I can only let it happen. Let his soft lips come closer. I know that they are coming for me._

_How did this happen? Why do I let it get this far? There is no use in asking myself these questions, because from the very first beginning, I got lost in his eyes._

Step by step I walked through the classroom. There were so many new faces, so many new names to remember. My new classmates were looking at me curiously, judging me on my looks and attitude. It seemed to take an eternity to walk towards my chair, but when I finally arrived I quickly sat down.  
>"Okay class. Now that we all who our new classmate Arthur is, we are going back to work!" my new mentor and history teacher said.<br>My class reacted by complaining and sighing but got their books out of their bags anyway. Of course I also took my book out and opened it at the right page. My teacher started talking about the situation of America, Europe and Russia after the Second World War. She was telling about the Cold War and while the rest of my classmates where dozing off, I was paying attention as hard as I could. While I was drawing the line of the Iron Curtain through my sketch of Europe, the lesson was suddenly disturbed. A boy smacked the door open so hard that it would have looked the same if he had kicked it in.  
>"I'm sorry I'm late!" he said while breathing heavy.<br>The little smile my teacher had since the beginning of the lesson vanished like snow in the sun.  
>"You're late again, Alfred F. Jones," she said with an angry undertone.<br>"I know! I know! That's why I said sorry!" the dude whose name apparently Alfred was said.  
>My teacher shook her head and had and the expression in her eyes told me she lost all hope.<br>"Okay Alfred. Just sit down and be on time the next time, okay?"  
>A big smile appeared on Alfreds face, probably because I got away with it so easily. Without saying anything in the lines of: "I'll," or "Thank you," he walked away towards his chair. While he was walking towards me I had some time to have a good look at him. He had short blond hair, one tuft of his hair was standing up which made him look a bit silly. He was wearing a shirt with the sentence: 'If I'm not back within 5 minutes, just wait longer,' on it, dark blue jeans, shoes who were clearly from the brand Converse and glasses with a sportive frame. By only looking at the man I got annoyed. I didn't really like the "clown"-type. Always disturbing the order. Really, they should just kick these kids of school. But when I looked into his eyes, every single prejudgment I had fade away. His eyes where just so blue, so beautiful. I hold in my breath and it was like the time stood still. I was hypnotized by these eyes, and even if I would want to, I couldn't look away. It took the shouting of Alfred to snap me out of it.<br>"Hey! Hey! That's my seat!"  
>When I realized what these words meant and I was able to look away I directly rose up from my chair.<br>"I'm sorry. I'll-"  
>"No need too," Alfred interrupted me. "I'll just go sitting next to you."<br>After he said those words he passed me and sat down next to me. It took me some time to come back to earth and quickly sat down when I noticed everyone was looking at me. My teacher just rolled with her eyes and continued explaining. Alfred took his book out and opened it at a random page. He wasn't listening to the teacher, he was just looking around a bit and leaning back in his chair. I tried to go back to paying attention, but ever little movement Alfred made make me lose it. After some minutes I gave up and just pretended to be reading my history book.  
>"Hey," I heard Alfred whispering while he was poking my shoulder. "What's your name newbie?"<br>I could feel how anger was coming up but I hold it in. 'Just ignore him Arthur, then everything will be fine,' was the thought which came through my mind. Alfred didn't gave up though. No, my ignoring seemed to make him even more curious.  
>"Hey! Did you hear me? What's your name newbie?" he whispered.<br>'Just ignore him. Just ignore him'. Sadly his poking nor his whispering stopped.  
>"Are you deaf? What's your name?" Alfred was whispering this time with a louder voice.<br>Finally I gave in.  
>"It's Arthur. Can you know just shut up?" I whispered.<br>Alfred got a big smile on his face, and I knew that giving in was the stupidest thing I could have done. Sadly, it was too late.  
>"Arthur, eh? You sound British. Are you from England?" he asked curious.<br>"Yes, now please pay attention," I answered quickly.  
>"Awesome. Is it nice there? I heard the weather and food isn't so good there."<br>'For God's sake, could that guy just shut up?'  
>"No, I don't want to talk about it," I whispered angry.<br>"Oh, I see. So you don't want to talk about it, eh? There must have happened something bad then. Where you dumped or something? Yes, I think that's it. You're heartbroken, aren't you? Guess that's why you came to America, but you just could have moved to another town if you never wanted to see her again, you know?"  
>I felt how my blood was boiling and I knew I couldn't handle this nonsense any longer. I rose up from my chair and screamed everything I wanted to.<br>"Could you just shut the fuck up for one moment? I'm trying my best here to make an new start! And why I left England is none of your business! Bloody hell…"  
>As soon as his blue eyes found mine all my anger fade away. It was as if by only looking at them, I came in a perfect state of calm and before I knew it, I was lost in them again.<br>"Wow… sorry dude… I didn't know my questions would bother you that much," I heard Alfred say from far away.  
>The thing which finally snapped me out of my trance was the noise of my teachers coughing. I turned my face away from Alfreds and noticed how everyone was staring at me again. This time I looked right into the eyes of my teacher, but fortunately they didn't seem too angry.<br>"Arthur, Alfred. Please continue your conversation at the hallway. You two can come back if you think you will be able to act acceptable again."  
>Without refusing I directly walked out of the classroom, Alfred followed me shortly after. He closed to door behind him and looked at me, this time not curious but a bit sad. For a moment he stared into my eyes, but then he broke the eye contact by looking down.<br>"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you these things," he said with a sad voice.  
>"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that," I excused myself.<br>Alfred looked up with his happy face back on and reach out his hand.  
>"So… are we friends again?" he asked.<br>It was never said that we were friends before our 'fight', but I giggled inside because of his childish way of trying to make things okay again and shook his hand.  
>"Yeah, sure," I said with a little smile on my face.<p>

I would never have guess that from that moment, my whole life changed. Alfred and I actually became friends, really good friend. We still had our little 'fights' now and then but we always laughed afterwards. But slowly I realized I wanted more than to be only friends… slowly… it came to this…

_He is so close now. So close that I can feel warmth coming of him.__  
><em>_"Hey, Arthur…" he whispers into my ear.__  
><em>_When I finally found my voice I say something back.__  
><em>_"Yes Alfred?"__  
><em>_His hand is stroking my face. I feel great by his touch, but still are his eyes the most important to me.__  
><em>_"You know why I suggested that you came to America because you where dumped by a girl?"__  
><em>_I get a little smile on my face by remembering that day. That day which seems to have taken place so long ago.__  
><em>_"No Alfred."__  
><em>_Suddenly he holds me tighter, as if he will die if he lets go.__  
><em>_"It was because I was hoping… that if your heart was broken…"__  
><em>_He pulls my head closer and kisses me forcible. At first his sudden reaction surprises me, but then I kiss him back. After a long intense kiss he finishes is sentence.__  
><em>_"I could fix it…"_


End file.
